Fire Emblem Awakening: Mother and I
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: Wood jumped to the side as Rufure dashed by and stared after his mother wide-eyed, "W-wait, Mother." Shaking it off he frowned and crossed his arms totally ignoring the fact that his mother was in a prank war with Rufure, "I'd braced for an insufficiently astonishing name, but this is worse than I'd feared!" nodding he started off, "This may require drastic measures for her own goo


**Yuri: **Now here is a re-post of my "Takes on Supports" between Liz(Lissa) and Wood (Owain). Once again I'd like to state I prefer the Japanese names to some of the characters than their english varients!

* * *

**SUPPORT C**

Wood gave a small sigh as he wandered around the camp site. Where was his mother? He had to ask her something important! Of course he couldn't find his father Kellam anywhere but then again his father was a master at stealth. Scanning the area once again Wood gave a bright grin as he spotted his mother and dashed towards her, "There's something I need to know, Mother."

Liz jumped a bit before turning with wide-eyes to look up at her son, "And what's that?" jeez Wood just popped out of nowhere and the frog she was about to catch got away. Boo. She wanted to prank Rufure. He was amusing when pranked.

Wood simply raised an eyebrow in question to his mother's silly grin, clearing his throat he took on a serious tone, "The name of your weapon."

Now Liz felt her brows furrow as she crossed her arms under her chest, head cocked to the left a bit she wondered if he was joking but a long stare made it clear that her son was not joking. Oh Lucina was right…her son was eccentric but in an endearing way, "My weapon?" reaching out she tugged her son's sleeve, "Why?" yes why? Why should her staff have a name? They break so easily…

"What manner of son would I be not to know the name which guards his mother?!" Wood's tone held an air of curiosity as his gaze was meant to be piercing but he had a feeling it wasn't due to his mother's giggles, "Teach me so I may whisper its sobriquet in prayer and keep you ever safe."

Sometimes Wood was so hard to understand but after mulling around what he has said it hit her and she clasped her hands together in front of her person, lips spread in a wide smile and her eyes closed, "Oh, you meant _**THAT **_sort of name."

"….Hmm?"

"That Holy Slayer, Saintly Dragon blah-blah kinda stuff you're always talking about." Gosh her son was so adorable! "I was wondering if you really didn't know the word "Staff"! Hee, hee!"

Wood of course stared at his mother as he rubbed the back of his neck, "…I'm pretty sure I should be offended by both of those statements." He honestly did feel like he should have been offended but he knew his mother meant it innocently after all she was his beloved mother, "But yes, that sort of name! What is it?"

"It doesn't have one."

"You've granted it no name?!"

Opening her eyes, locking her hands in the small of her back Liz raised an eyebrow, "Right. I mean, why bother?" seriously? Why bother? Did Wood really have a good reason for this?

"MOTHER!" of course he ignored how high his mother had jumped or that he gained the attention of his uncle Chrom and godfather Rufure, "A name confers a soul unto tan inanimate object and grants it power! It transforms a mere tool into a divine instrument possessed of limitless potential!"

Liz gave a small giggle as she bent down and picked up the frog that came near her, ignoring the shiver of disgust before she began to pout at her son, "See? There's the blah-blah stuff I was talking about…" tossing the frog right at Rufure, Liz giggled as it landed on the Grandmaster's hood and crawled into his coat causing him to freak out and her big brother to chase after the spazzing tactician. Sighing a bit she turned to her son, "I'll give it some thought, alright?" the spark to Wood's eyes made her smile a bit. Anything to make her son happy but how to go about this? Turning she began to wave, "But not now I've got to be going. Bye!" and like that Liz ran off just as Rufure came dashing towards her with a bucket full of mud.

"LIZ! Get back here this instant!"

Wood jumped to the side as Rufure dashed by and stared after his mother wide-eyed, "W-wait, Mother." Shaking it off he frowned and crossed his arms totally ignoring the fact that his mother was in a prank war with Rufure, "I'd braced for an insufficiently astonishing name, but this is worse than I'd feared!" nodding he started off, "This may require drastic measures for her own good…"

* * *

Morgan gave a puzzled glance towards her best friend as he began to mutter to himself. Okay? What had Wood gotten so worked up about? Glancing towards her boyfriend the prince of Ylisse the aspiring tactician tugged his sleeve, "Azure? Why is Wood being silly?"

Azure paused his conversation with his elder sister Lucina before glancing down at Morgan, "Ah? Indeed he is acting childish once more—ouch! Lucina…." Whining a bit the Prince of Ylisse rubbed his head as he pouted at his sister.

"Azure honestly…Wood is our cousin even if he is a bit…eccentric." Lucina turned towards Morgan who she knew would be her sister in law soon, "Come on, Morgan." With that she took the small petite hand of the youngest girl of the army and tugged her off.

Morgan glanced back at Azure who looked stunned giving a small wave she followed Lucina but not before hearing Wood shout at Azure and then her boyfriend being dragged away. Giggling a bit she shared a smile with Lucina. Boys were so weird.

* * *

**~Yuri's Corner~**

Well there you have it...also as you can see I made Lucina and Azure siblings! Olivia and Chrom is cute but I prefer Oliva and Libra myself...though Oliva and Lon'qu is cute too...and I ramble...Oh right Kellam is Wood's father in this one lol.


End file.
